Hat Chat
Hat Chat is the official podcast created by Hat Films, where they talk about all the things that don't fit into their videos on youtube, the podcast is completely uncensored, unlike their youtube videos. The podcast topics range from revealing information about the server, to the games that the Sirs have been playing, to their plans for future videos. The Hat Chat podcast was independently hosted via a wordpress account but due to the recent website changeover, podbean has become the new host. Episodes 1 to 4 are available on the Hat Films youtube channel but subsequent podcasts were presented in audio only and are available from the website. The scheduling and release of the podcast was irregular, but it now follows a (loosely planned) fortnightly schedule. Episodes 1 to 12 were edited by Djh3max with Alsmiffy taking the helm from episode 13 onwards. Episode 27 marked the first Hat Chat to be recorded live on their twitch account before posting with the question section made up of questions taken live from the chat feed. As of Episode 31 "Swiss Cheese" Executive Producer & Top Hatter is no longer continuing, however you can still donate to Hat Chat. Due to the issues arising from the location of this series on the internet, there are some striking inconsistencies between this and say a standard Hat Films production. Only a few of them are located on youtube, some of the youtube entries are 'live in studio making of' editions. As a result those entries, are unedited and may have more footage in then (and less sound effects) that the finished podcast. Whenever possible the image and title will link to any video content (youtube or twitch) that exists from Hat films of that episode. Where this is unavailable ALL links will point at the downloadable mp3 file, which can normally be found with each entry in the bottom left hand corner beneath the blog link. Segments Introduction Here, one of the sirs introduces the podcast, often poking fun at the other two as they do it. The introduction lets us know what the Sirs are going to talk about. Update on Hat Films This section is dedicated to updating those listening to what's been going on recently with their channel and is also where they give their listeners a special behind the scenes glimpse into what's to come. Gaming A segment on the recent games that the sirs have played. It often bleeds into the update segment as the sirs will talk about the games of their current series. Funny News This is the segment where the sirs take the time to look through the news and find the most ridiculous stories they can. There have been many very strange stories shared though this segment, such as one about a moose that was found drunk up the tree. Prizes The previous episode's competition winner is revealed and any new competitions are announced. The competition prizes are often video games, downloadable from Steam. Challenges The Sirs pick a challenge that has been sent to them and proceed to try and complete it on air, often with hilarious results. The challenges have included writing poems, guessing songs and making up facts. Questions Here, the Sirs answer a selection of questions sent to them from listeners. Bet you didn't guess that one! Asked Questions[http://wiki.hatventures.net/FAQs] Episode List 2011 2012 2013 2014 2015